


Untitled

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to 6x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

_**Untitled/A 6x11 tag**_  
 **Title:** Untitled  
 **Author:** [](http://pinkphoenix1985.livejournal.com/profile)[**pinkphoenix1985**](http://pinkphoenix1985.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 400+  
 **Spoilers:** all seasons but mainly S6  
 **Summary:** A tag to 6x11  
 **A/N:** This was written for [](http://authoressnebula.livejournal.com/profile)[**authoressnebula**](http://authoressnebula.livejournal.com/) and inspired in part by her awesome [RaBB 'verse](http://authoressnebula.livejournal.com/601881.html) :)

Long after Death took his leave, Sam screamed himself into an exhausted sleep. Not wanting to leave him alone, Dean settled into the tiny mental folding chair that stood by Sam’s bed.

Sam’s screams had horrified Dean since he could not help but be reminded of his own hellish screams from when he, himself, was down in the pit. The two incidents weren’t different from each other except for one thing— Dean felt responsible for Sam. He had been responsible for Sam since that fateful night twenty-odd years before. But here at Dean’s own hand, Sam lay hurt and devastated. It was true that Dean didn’t even know that Sam was topside and out of the cage for a year much less being without a soul. RoboSam was night and day from Dean’s Sammy, but in the most important way, he was still Sam.

Dean forgot about that, in his quest to save his little brother’s soul. RoboSam might have been emotionless and tactless most of the time, but he was still Dean’s brother. In spite of all Dean’s efforts to open Sam’s eyes to the benefits of having a soul again, he had mistakenly highlighted the pain and suffering. Not the simple joys of sitting on the Impala gazing up at the night sky, not the gleeful delight of pulling off a brilliant prank on an unsuspecting brother, not the simple pleasure of sitting together in a motel room doing research and restocking their supplies.

Dean shouldn't have been so surprised by Sam’s denial to get his soul back because honestly for the last five years before Sam heroically jumped into the cage, all he had suffered was mostly pain and anguish and that was with his soul intact. Dean found it sad that RoboSam was the more “carefree” of the two despite being emotionless and tactless.

Sam moaned a little in his fevered sleep and shook Dean out of his dark musings. Despite Death’s promise that the wall will hold up and keep Sam’s memories of the cage at bay, Dean knew that Sam was going to have a rough time dealing with being resouled and the things that RoboSam did. It was time that he resumed his responsibility of taking care of his little brother wholeheartedly.

Besides who else but him could really show Sam the joys of having a soul again?


End file.
